


really times six

by avalescence_hurlocked



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/pseuds/avalescence_hurlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lev realizes that yes, he should say it. But an unexpected circumstance makes him say it a little bit too soon.</p><p>(In other words, Lev owes Yaku a favor.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	really times six

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by carly rae jepsen’s “i really like you”
> 
> it’s the most yakulev song. like, ever.

Second-year Yaku Morisuke had somehow agreed to a sleepover with first-year Haiba Lev. Not that it was much of a surprise, considering how close they had gotten.

Lev’s bed was in the corner, with the TV right across. A futon had been set up for the libero on the floor beside Lev’s bed [much to Yaku’s disappointment], but right now both of them were sat on the futon [upon Lev’s insistence] watching late-night television. It was some stupid game show Lev had stumbled across, and without anything else better to watch they settled for it.

They tried to answer some questions along witht he contestants (Yaku got them right most times, Lev had rarely gotten them right) and it had ended up becoming a competition. Whoever had gotten the most points would have the loser do something. Right now, it wasn’t looking too good for poor Lev.

The show ended with Yaku having much more points than Lev, which led to the libero laughing at Lev’s ridiculous[ly cute] pout. “Hm...” Yaku hummed, thinking of what he could get Lev to do. Lev was glaring at the libero, which Yaku found it hard to take serious [because wow, he was too cute for his own good]. “Nothing too hard please, Yaku-san,” he begged, on his knees in front of the libero who was now sat on the bed. Yaku smirked. “Tell me your biggest secret,” Yaku said finally, watching in amusement as Lev’s face whitened. (As if it could’ve gotten any whiter.)

“Er... Yaku-san...” Lev scratched the back of his neck. “C-Can I skip it? I don’t want to,” he said quietly. He looked up to see Yaku’s smirk replaced by a small fond smile and a face of concern. “Alright,” Yaku said. “That was a bit harsh. I’ll save it for another time. Can you get me some food, though? I’m a bit hungry.” Lev inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Yaku-san!” he said loudly, hugging Yaku. The libero let out a soft groan [even though he didn’t want to let go]. “Lev. My food.” “Oh, right.”

Lev stood and flashed him a smile when he reached the door. “I’ll be back, Yaku-san!” he said cheerfully before sliding the door open and closed behind him.

/// 

He has a secret that big, huh? I wonder what it was.

///

That was close... I almost told Yaku-san the truth. 

///

Yaku’s eyes snapped open to the sound of the door sliding open, Lev stepping in with a plate of dumplings. “I found these in the fridge. They were leftovers from earlier,” he said, handing the plate to Yaku [who felt an electric shock from where his fingers touched Lev’s]. “Thanks, Lev,” he said, taking one and biting it. He yawned, shaking his head a little after. “Oh, are you sleepy, Yaku-san?” Lev asked. Yaku finished the dumpling. “A little,” he said truthfully. Lev took the plate. “I’ll save these for tomorrow,” he said, standing up to put it back in the fridge. 

When he came back, he found Yaku slumped over. “Yaku-san?” he asked, to which Yaku snapped back awake. “Oh, hi Lev,” he said drowsily, smiling sleepily up at Lev. “Yeah, I’ll get to sleep.”

They settled into their beds, the cat nightlight the only source of light in the room. “Good night, Lev,” Yaku said, snuggling into his futon. Lev stared up at the ceiling. “Yaku-san?” “Yes, Lev?”

There was no better time, was there?

“C-Can you sleep with me?” he asked, cheeks immediately heating up. He heard the rustling of blankets before he saw Yaku staring at him. “Excuse me?” he asked. 

Lev turned away. “S-Sorry, forget I asked,” he said quickly, mentally hitting himself for even suggesting it. He felt his blanket move, and the warmth of another body beside his. “No, it’s—it’s fine, Lev,” Yaku said, arms wrapping around Lev [feeling his heart race a little faster].

Lev turned to face Yaku, wrapping his arms around the libero. Lev dwarfed Yaku, their legs intermingling with each other. Yaku snuggled deeper into Lev, sighing contentedly. “Yaku-san?” Lev asked again, hearing Yaku grunt in reply. “What is it Lev?” came the reply.

“I—I like you,” he stuttered out. “I really really really really really really like you, Yaku-san.”

All he heard was light snoring from the libero.

Lev sighed, his head on top of Yaku’s. Another day, perhaps.

 

 

When would that day be? Lev wondered.

Here he was, with a sleepy libero in his lap, watching late night television once again. It was well past ten, and after training camp Yaku had promised that he would sleep over at Lev’s again. Here they were.

Yaku shifted, his two legs now on top of Lev’s right. He was leaning against Lev’s chest, cheek flush against it. He snuggled into it, [the warmth he missed,] grunting a little. “Lev, let’s go to bed,” he said sleepily, wrapping both arms around Lev’s waist.

Lev nodded. “Okay, Yaku-san,” he agreed, gingerly removing his arms from his waist [even though he didn’t want to]. Yaku leaned away from Lev, yawning and tucking himself into the futon. Lev turned off the TV and made to lie down on his own bed before he heard a small sound from Yaku. “Lev, sleep with me,” he said quietly. The faint light of the nightlight made it hard to see whether or not Yaku had a light blush on his cheeks or not.

Lev swallowed. It wouldn’t hurt, right?

He crawled into the futon beside Yaku, who faced away from Lev. “G-Good night, Lev,” he said, burrowing into himself. Lev smiled and moved to hug Yaku, who huffed a little. “Good night, Yaku-san!” he said, his breath tickling the back of Yaku’s neck.

Lev thought a little. Yaku had asked him to sleep with him, and he had hugged him a while back. Why was he sending out mixed signals? Was there something wrong? Was he playing a joke on him?

“Lev, I can practically hear you thinking,” Yaku said, voice muffled by the pillow. Lev giggled. “Sorry, Yaku-san.”

A few moments of silence.

“Lev, your biggest secret... What is it?” Yaku asked, still facing away from Lev. Lev blinked. “Um... It’s something private, Yaku-san.” “You still need to do something for me, Lev. Have you forgotten?” he quietly reminded Lev.

Oh no.

“D-Does it have to be this?” Lev asked, as if begging. Yaku sat up and faced Lev. “Lev, you tell me everything.”

Yaku was right. Lev’s cheeks turned a bright red. “I do?” he squeaked out, sitting up as well. “I know all my kouhai’s secrets. Except yours, Lev.”

Is that what this was all about?

“Is that why you accepted all those sleepovers? For—For that?” Lev asked, hurt. He really though Yaku-san liked him. That he was a true friend, and that he’d never do this kind of thing to him.

Yaku immediately realized his mistake. “No, Lev, I mean—I mean all of them have opened up to me. Even you. You’re an open book. I know that you love volleyball, cats, and oinarisan. You suck at game shows, you’re surprisingly neat, you have too much time on your hands. You sleep too much, you read too much, and even then you’re still not smart.” He chuckled. “You’re a big idiot. You’re too energetic, annoying, bubbly, jumpy. But... Under that, you’re kind. Nice. Helpful. Much helpful than any of the others, anyway. But even so, you’re still... Closed to me.” 

Lev blinked. Yaku-san paid that much attention to him?

“I really like you, Yaku-san,” he said softly, sincerely. He looked down at his lap, ready for the “Lev, I don’t like you like that” or the “Shut up Lev, get back to sleep”.

But it never came.

What did come, though, was a choked sound from Yaku. “Yaku-san?!” Lev half-shrieked, watching as the libero gaped at him. “Wh-What, Lev?” he asked, dumbfounded. “I really really really like you, Yaku-san!” Lev repeated, a little louder. 

Yaku’s cheeks were redder than ever.

“L-Lev! That’s your biggest secret? You like me?” he asked, still unable to process everything [because it seemed too surreal]. Lev nodded. “Yes. I understand if you don’t like me anymore...” “Are you kidding me? Come here.”

Yaku situated himself on Lev’s lap, hugging him tight. “I—I like you too, Lev,” he whispered. Lev heard the smile in his words. “I really, really, really like you too.”

“Yaku-san likes me back! Yaku-san likes me back!” Lev cheered, laughing into Yaku’s shoulder. He hugged the libero back, pulling away to place a kiss on his lips. Yaku blanched.

Lev widened his eyes. “I’m sorry, Yaku-san!” he said quickly, ready for the hit that usually came after Lev did something that angered Yaku. This time, it didn’t come.

Lev felt soft lips on his own, Yaku’s lips. 

Yaku kissed him before pulling away, looking at the ground. “You taste awful, Lev,” he said. “Did you even brush today?”

Lev laughed and hugged him again, pulling the both of them down onto the futon. “Let’s go to sleep, Yaku-san,” he said happily, burrowing under the covers. The libero followed suit. 

“Good night, Lev,” Yaku said softly, his head on Lev’s chest. He had one arm over Lev, whose other arm met Yaku’s, their hands intertwined. “Good night, Yaku-san,” he said, kissing the top of Yaku’s forehead.

They fell asleep without so much as a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://oiizumi.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> reviews are appreciated!


End file.
